Auslly: That's What Friends Are For
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Its graduation for Team A&A.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Iam back with another one-shot. But, this one was inspired by the promo for Austin & Ally Season 3 finale. Team Austin & Ally are graduating high school, and possible separation as Dez heads to Los Angeles for Film School, Trish may start her own Management company, & Ally trying to make it as a couple and with each others music careers. They have been through so much together.

Today I was listening to That's what friends are for that came out November 13, 1985. I felt like this song was perfect especially as we get ready for Season 4.

Enjoy!

-Bernadette


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a one-shot song fic. Dedicated to my fellow Auslly/Raura friends. The story takes place after graduation, and the team are going their separate ways for the first since they've met.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, Austin and Ally, or song lyrics.

Austin POV

Marino High School Graduation 2014

Team Austin and Ally were assembled in the Auditorium with the rest of the Class of 2014. Each had finally received their diplomas and getting ready to embark on their own journeys. High School is actually over.

It had only been a week since the Miami Music Awards, and alot happened that night. Ally and Austin were both nominated for Debut Album of the Year, although Austin won but the award belonged to both Ally and Austin since they wrote his songs together as a team. Jimmy tried to keep the couple apart that almost caused Auslly to break up once again, but neither were ready to be apart again. It had taken them forever to get back together. In the end, Austin and Ally confessed their love for each other to the World. This may pose a problem for Austin's career, but he knows it was the right thing to do. He's joining Ally on her tour, though he doesn't know how five suitcases of books can be defined as fun. But, that's his Ally. He loved her regardless. As long as he kept away from buttercup buses or trying on movie memorabilia that he cant get off. Not sure if the President will Pardon him again. Trish and Dez wouldn't be there either.

Who is going to wake him in the morning changing the clocks, chasing Clucky trying to get fresh eggs or banjo badminton? Dez was his best friend in the World. He was glad his buddy found love with Carrie, and at times he was difficult to deal with, his friend ALWAYS had his back. He made him open his eyes about his true feelings for Ally. If it wasn't for Dez, he would probably still be with Kira.

Trish, what can he say about his loud but dedicated manager who honestly tried keeping him on time like in Seattle reminding him about his fans who were waiting while he had his moments with Ally. She lost alot of jobs in the past, but he admitted being his manager was her longest. Now that his career is up in the air with Starr Records he hopes they can keep Team Austin and Ally going. It broke his heart when Trish was bullied during the Sleeping Beauty play, but he admired her so much. He did hope she learned not to be so hard or judge mental towards others, especially Dez. They bickered alot, but deep down they would be there for one another.

Austin looked over and locked eyes with the love of his life, Ally Marie Dawson. He doesn't know where he would be without her. Even when he didn't deserve it, she always had his back. She always forgave him. He was glad he made the decision to get back together with her. He didn't see a future without Ally in it. She was quirky and adorkable, and bad dancer although she did improve her dancing skills when they had to perform to brains from the Zombie Aliens. He was amazed how far Ally has transformed from shy songwriter with stage fright to the beautiful confident woman she is today.

As for himself, he may not be the best student or 4.0 student. He may still need help with making an airplane or with geography, by he thinks he has grown too. He knew what he wanted in life, he learned if he kept trying and not give up he would accomplish anything. Austin wiped the tears threatening to fall as his parents hugged and told him how proud they were of Austin. Even Ally's dad, Lester, hugged him. Hr wad greatful that he had a great relationship with Mr. Dawson and not have His face on a dartboard. He is glad he got Sonic Boom back, that's where he met Ally and made music. Austin Monica Moon has survived High school.

Ally POV

I can't believe I did it, I graduated. It has been a busy year between winning Glee Regionals, her album has his bren released, she was nominated at the Miami Music Awards, working at Sonic Boom, becoming Valedictorian, and more importantly I got my Austin back. We finally are back together and confessed our love for each other. I don't know what I would've done had we broken up again. I love Austin so much, I need him, he is my Parachute.

Trish has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She stuck by me through good and bad times. She has transformed into a beautiful, tough woman but still remaining true to who she was before. She's like my sister. She's glad Trish has found Jace, and glad he was able to make the trip to watch Trish graduate. She's not sure what will happen with Team Auslly as far as musically, but no doubt they will figure it out together. I love her so much.

And Dez, what can I say about Dez. True he sometimes leaves me out or insult me but I know he doesn't mean it. He has been the biggest Team Ally/Auslly shipper. He doesn't always say the smartest things, but if you really listen to him and ignore the craziness he actually makes gray advice and biggest heart. He is going to be an amazing director one day. Plus, he voted for my song "I'm finally me" 700 times. Wow that's dedication.

Iam looking forward to seeing what's next I life and my music journey. Dad has been there, mom too, but wish she was around now to see me go on tour. Hopefully Auslly will be around romantically and musically for a LONG time. Ally Marie Dawson has arrived.

Dez POV

Oh my goodness, trying to be calm. I, Dez, have graduated with my best friends Austin, Trish, and Ally. I have a girlfriend, the beautiful Carrie, and I got to work alongside my idol Spike on Austin's first film. I starred as Prince Charming in Sleeping Beauty, although I don't think realized that PrincE Charming was actually in Cinderella. Prince Phillip was in Sleeping Beauty. Anyhow, I also met real Zaliens, but ended up being a dream (thank goodness). I've come a long way. I even got a 94 on my test, 3 Points better than Ally. I was also Dr Cupid aka the Love Whisperer.

He and Austin have been best friends forever. He is so proud of his best friend. He is achieving his dreams and found his love. Iam glad that I helped him realize Team Ally is the way to go, though perhaps the piano parachute wasn't very smart. He and Austin have been through so much together. It was hard telling him he was going to film school in LA with Carrie. He hoped this wouldn't be the end.

Ally...what can I say? She is a lovable adorkable bad fashion Star. Sure I give her a hard time most of the time, but I've been a major Team Ally shipper. I love Austin's music, but let's face it, there would be no Austin without Ally. She makes his best friend Happy. And she always tries to smile and see the positives in everyone. He will miss her. Who knows maybe she will let him direct HER videos.

and Trish... Well even though she acts like she hates me and yells at him alot, she's one of the strongest women he's ever known. How she dealt with the bullying and Margo incident, he had her back no matter how often she insults him. We shared a love for Zalien movies which does makes us friends. Dez has graduated and going to be a great director, as Spike told him as he prepared him. Leaving Miami and my friends will be one of the hardest things he will ever do.

Trish POV

Hello everyone, I'm Trish Dela Rosa. Simply Trish. Everyone has always seen me as a person who has been fired ALOT, even Carrie didn't want my previous jobs, but she's been Austin and Ally's managers. In the beginning, it wasn't was managing both and Ally had fired me. But I refused to give up. Both are my best friends, especially Ally. I have an amazing boyfriend Jace who accepted me for who Iam.I got to play Sleeping Beauty, but felt insecure after Margo humiliated me. But I was done being a victim. Both Austin and Ally landed recording deals, tours, and both were nominated at the Miami Music Awards. I decided to quit my regular boring day jobs to do something I loved to do. And since Austin won, and Ally about to tour I've gathered interests for clients as a manager.

Ally Dawson is my bestie. I was jealous when she spent alot of Time playing twins with Kira, but she never left my side. She even wrote "Redial" for our friendship. Even though she & Ally can be nauseating as a couple, she's glad Ally has her Prince again. I hope I never lose her now that we will be aww from each other.

Austin...the pretty boy who was talented but couldn't write. Although he gas learned to write a fee which were inspired by Ally. He sang "Superhero" for me and put up with my sarcasm and as a manager. Heck, thanks to me he gained more exposure and he got to sing for the President. Hopefully we can get the whip Jimmy issue resolved or maybe Ronnie Ramone would sign him, then he & Ally could write and perform together without issues. Honestly she thought he was being unfair towards Austin and Ally. He didn't seem to care when Austin was dating his daughter Kira. Somehow they will work it out. In the meantime he is going on tour with Ally.

And Dez... The lovable doofus she treated crappy at times. We gave a love-hate relationship. Honestly I realm don't know why Iam so mean to him. He has always defended me, and tried to defend me when I was bullying. He us annoying but he I talents plus he helped me get Jace. She believes he will be a great director. On behalf of all of us who have brains, thank goodness he won't be a brain surgeon. Trish Dela Rosa didn't quit high school as she wanted to, and stands here today graduating with her bed friends, her family.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Team Austin and Ally are now high school graduates, and at the post-graduation party at Sonic Boom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No One Pov

Austin: Hey Dez! Have you seen Ally anywhere?

Dez: Ooh" she's in the practice room but you don't see her", he sang.

Austin: Uh yeh, thanks buddy.

Dez: No problem. *doing the Austin-Dez handshake* What up?!

Austin: I am going to miss you bud, I cant believe you're leaving for Los Angeles. Iam one sad Galactic Avenger!

Dez: Iam going to miss you too. But it wont be forever. Maybe we will meet up while you're on tour with Ally. I know you will miss Dez's famous tour bus breakfast.

Austin: Nah, we will still go to the Diner but if I ever need a wedding cake made I know who to call.

Dez: Do you see that in the future, with Ally?

Austin saw his girlfriend coming out of the practice room, and smiled. " I honestly believe so. Ally is my past, present and my future.

Dez: Iam glad for you both.

Ally walked up to her boyfriend, Austin and her "big brother" Dez giving each a hug. Trish joined them.

Trish: I am so glad gave Sonic Boom back to your dad.

Ally: Iam too. I grew up here, we shared so many memories..

Austin: Perhaps someday our future kids will inherit the store..

Ally: Future children?

Trish: Oh brother...

Dez: Uncle Dez will be spoiling them.

Austin: I know we all need to leave soon. Trish will leave to visit Jace, Dez has a plane to catch, and Ally & I have to leave on tour, I'd like to have one last memory before we leave.

Ally: What did you have in mind, Austin?

Austin smiled and whispered in her ear. He also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ally:*blushing* that is a great idea. Lets do it.

They took each others hands and walked in from of the stage of Sonic Boom.

Ally: Excuse me everyone, we would like to thank everyone for coming to our Graduation Party. I want to thank my parent for always encouraging me, but most importantly my friends Trish and Dez, and my love and best friend, my partner Austin. This song best describes our friendship. No matter where our lives lead, you will always be my family.

The music begins playing. Ally holds Austin's hand, as they stood next to Dez and Trish.

(Ally)

And I never thought I'd feel this way  
>And as far as I'm concerned<br>I'm glad I got the chance to say  
>That I do believe, I love you *Ally looks at Austin, and smiles*<p>

And if I should ever go away  
>Well, then close your eyes and try<br>To feel the way we do today  
>And then if you can remember<p>

(Ally)

Keep smiling, keep shining  
>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure *hugs Trish*<br>That's what friends are for  
>For good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more (ally/austin)  
>That's what friends are for<p>

(Austin) *Austin holds Ally, looking into her eyes*

Well, you came in loving me  
>And now there's so much more I see<br>And so by the way  
>I thank you<p>

(Dez)

Oh and then for the times when we're apart  
>Well, then close your eyes and know<br>The words are coming from my heart  
>And then if you can remember<p>

(Austin)

Keep smiling and keep shining  
>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br>That's what friends are for  
>In good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more  
>That's what friends are for<p>

(Trish)

Keep smiling, keep shining  
>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br>That's what friends are for  
>For good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more  
>That's what friends are for<p>

(Dez)

Keep smiling, keep shining  
>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br>'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for (Dez/Trish)

(All)  
>For good times and the bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more  
>That's what friends are for<p>

(A/N: That's what friends are for. Dionne Warwick and Friends.  
>watch?v=HyTpu6BmE88 )<p>

After the song finished, the four friends hugged one another, and noticed there was not a dry eye inside Sonic Boom.

Soon it was time for everyone to part ways. Jace, Trish and Dez each had a plane to catch. Austin & Ally said goodbye to their parents, and got ready to go to Ally's tour bus for the next three months.

Dez: I guess this is it..

Ally: Its NOT a goodbye, its a see you soon.

Trish: Lets get going before we all get too mushy.

Austin hugged Dez first.

Austin: *sobbing* Iam gonna miss you buddy. *handshake*

Dez:* hugs him back* ill see you soon bestie. You can't get rid of me that easily.

Dez goes around the too hugging everyone. Carrie was waiting in Los Angeles.

Dez: Iam gonna go because I don't want you to see me cry...its too late. *Sobbing*

Dez grabs his suitcase waving goodbye, exits Sonic Boom.

Next is Trish and Jace

Ally: What am I gonna do without my bff for three months?

Trish: Ally, Iam still your manager...

Ally: I know but you wont be around everyday.

Trish: That's what redial is for.

Ally: I love you, bestie. And Jace, take care of our Trish.

Austin: I love you, Trish. Jace, you're a cool guy. Come visit us on tour.

Trish: Don't worry Austin, we will get everything settled. Whether its Starr Records, Ramone Records, or somewhere else. Your fans won't stand for this . Take care of Ally, my teen idol.

Soon Trish and Jace were next to leave.

Ally was crying uncontrollably. Austin took her in his arms. Alone at last. No one to interrupt them. Was he bummed? Yes, but the world hasn't heard the last of Austin Moon.

Ally: I guess its time to head to the bus.

Austin: At least we will be together.

Ally:No regrets?

Austin: None. There will come a time when I wont be able to make music, but as long as I still have you..iam food. I can't handle losing you again.

Ally: I couldn't either. This is OUR tour. I talked to Ronnie and he is going to let us perform together, if you want.

Austin: *shocked* Are you serious?!

Ally: Yes Iam. I need you with me. I need you for inspiration. I need my best friend, who is also the love of my life.

They walk hand in hand to tour bus.

Austin: Glad you feel that way Ally, because-* he got down on bended knee*Ally Marie Dawson, you are the light, my love, my parachute. I want to be your Superhero. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Ally: Oh my God, Austin...

Austin: *holding a beautiful engagement ring* I understand if you say no...

Ally: Austin, shut up and kiss me..

Austin: Are you saying...

Ally: Yes Austin, I will marry you!

Austin put ring on her finger, spun her around, and kissed her with so much passion.

Austin: I love you, wifey.

Ally: I love you too, hubby.

Austin and Ally got on the bus, headed to their bunk and wrapped their arms around each other, never letting go..

Life for Team Austin and Ally were good because the four of them had each other always. That's what TRUE friends are for..

The End

*get ready for Season 4*


End file.
